


Just a Game

by CatFrick



Series: More Than a Game [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Drunk calls, M/M, Phone Sex, They're in their early 20s, cam sex, drunk!stan, sub!Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: Stan misses his super best friend while drinking alone. He gives Kyle a call, and they end up playing a little game.





	Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a secret surprise for my friend uwu. You'd know who you are!

Stan stared at his phone, looking through his contacts. He exited out of that program, opening Facebook instead… Yeah, that lasted all of two seconds before he had his ‘recent calls’ back up. His thumb hovered over a very specific name. Kyle. Just Kyle, no emojis, no cutesy… though he’d been wanting to surround that name with hearts for years. But no, only Kyle.

The raven haired man sighed, throwing his phone onto his couch and taking another swig of beer. That would be his fourth bottle. Yep, living alone was fantastic. Just day after day of drinking alone and missing his super best friend.

 

Kyle had moved to Jersey, much to Stan’s dismay, for the summer. Something about a relative passing, he didn’t care. All that mattered was Kyle had been gone for almost two months and Stan was wasted. 

He laid on his side so he could reach the device he had thrown aside. Just do it. Don’t be a pussy. Just—

_Beep….beep…beep…_ Stan listened to the tone ring. A part of him hoped Kyle wouldn’t answer. He had no idea what he wanted to say anyways.

“Hello? Stan?” Kyle’s voice ran through the phone and Stan made a weird sound. He had missed that voice.

“What the fuck was that, Stan?” Kyle asked, though Stan could hear the smile in his voice. Stan just made another weird sound.

“’miss you…” he practically whined. Kyle laughed at him.

“You’re super, super drunk dude.”

“Nooo, no drunk… only miss..” he pouted, even though the other couldn’t see.

“Stan, I’ve been gone for like, four weeks. You’re fine.” Kyle teased. To be truthful, he missed his friend just as much.

“Come home…” Stan practically whispered into the phone. It was so genuine and pleading that Kyle paused.

“…I can’t. Not yet. I… I miss you too dude.” The red head sighed. Stan perked up a little.

“Really?” he asked excitedly. Kyle laughed at him, still feeling a bit sad.

“Yes really. Though, aren’t drunk calls normally more fun than this? This conversation is just kind of sad.” Stan heard a soft chuckle follow his statement. He smiled at his phone.

“Sorry, dude. I can totally be more fuuuun.” He dragged out the word, lowering his voice to try and be seductive. That’s what he meant right? Phone sex jokes?

“….” Kyle’s breath stuttered at the tone in Stan’s voice. Don’t make this weird— “Haha, yeah totally dude. Drunk flirting.”

He tried to be joking, but it seems Stan didn’t get the memo. The raven haired man made a soft groan noise into the phone, trying to get some sort of a rise out of Kyle. “You know, I really missed you a lot.”

…a game. This was a game. Kyle took a deep breath and steadied his voice to an octave that could be considered sexy. “Oh yeah, sexy? I missed you too.”

“I missed your pretty voice, and your gorgeous hair… I want to run my fingers through it and just grip it tight.” Through his drunken stupor, Stan started rambling some desires he really hadn’t intended on voicing. “Just tug your hair and hear you moan—"

Kyle froze, staring at his phone. Did he just imagine that? He shook his head. A game. This was a game.

“As if. We both know you’d be the one moaning. You’re such a sub, Stan.” He laughed nervously. “Remember back when you dated that girl senior year? You told me she wanted you to choke her during and you freaked out.”

Stan scoffed. “Like you could do thaat…” he slurred. Kyle smirked.

“Dude, you totally underestimate me. If you wanted me to choke you…” shit, did he just say that? Fuck, just go with it. “I’d choke you till you came like the kinky sub you are.”

…..

The line was silent for a bit. Stan’s hand twitched, suddenly wanting to move south. “I’m not sure I’d like choking but… nnh.. would you scratch me? Run your nails—your dumb manicured nails—down my chest as you…..”

“…as I what?” Kyle practically whispered. He tried to ignore the tightening in his pants as he heard Stan’s breathing get heavy over the phone. “What am I doing to you, Stan?”

“…as you fuck me.” Stan breathed, closing his eyes and biting back a moan at the thought. “God, Kyle I’ve wanted you to fuck me for the longest time.”

“Are you… are you serious dude?” he asked, voice shaky.

Stan nodded, though the other couldn’t see. “Yeah man. You’re like so fuckin’ hot—”

“Stan…”

“I want to suck you off so bad.” Stan groaned. “Just take you into my mouth until I gag. You’re so big, bro.”

Kyle made a choking noise. “Dude—”

“I toootally used to stare at your dick in the locker room. Like damn, you’re big, dude.” What was left of Stan’s filter was gone as he reached into his pajama pants to stroke himself. He let out a soft groan at the feeling.

“…Stan? Are you… jerking off?” 

“Yes, fuck dude, I’m so hard.” Stan groaned again. Kyle couldn’t believe what he was about to say.

“…show me.”

“Like send a pic..?”

“No, video call.” Kyle ordered, biting his lip. Stan nodded though no one could see. He pulled back his phone and started a video call. He aimed the lens at his tented pajama pants. He glanced at his phone to find a similar feed from Kyle.

His eyes traced the bright red happy trial, leading to the hem of his tented boxers. Stan made the first move, pushing down his pants and pulling out his erection. He heard a soft groan from Kyle, who followed suit.

“Touch yourself, Stan. Listen to me while you jerk off.” Kyle’s voice was thick with arousal. “Imagine I’m there, touching you instead.”

Stan whimpered, moving his hand quickly. “Kyle—”

“Good boy.” Kyle practically purred. “Focus on the tip. Look at all that pre…”

Stan was watching Kyle’s similar movements as he did as he was told. His hand rubbed the sticky, sensitive cock head, making him groan. “I-I’m not gonna last long Kyle…”

“That’s okay. Faster, fuck your hand.” The red head was teasing himself as he watched Stan follow his orders. Fuck, Stan was so gorgeous. His noises… his cock… that pretty patch of silky black hair… 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, dude.” Kyle groaned, feeling himself get close as well.

“K-Kyle—I’m gonna cum…” the raven haired man whined, movements getting more jerky. He was so close—

“Cum for me Stan. I want to see my little slut cum.” Kyle groaned, watching as Stan finally hit his limits. His hips stuttered as he came, white streaking his hand and stomach. Kyle came soon after, cumming into his hand.

Kyle fumbled to switch back to voice only and they listened to eachother breathe for a bit..

“S…Stan…” Kyle mumbled, feeling nervous now that he was coming down from the high of arousal. There was no answer.

“Stan….?” He asked again. His only answer was soft snoring. The red head laughed to himself. The fucker fell asleep. He hung up and set his phone aside, then cleaned himself up.

He’ll see in the morning if Stan even remembers this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls feedback and kudos!


End file.
